Worth Fighting For
by v3n0msn4k3
Summary: Nick and Judy are sent in to the pinnacle of the undead outbreak, but they encounter something worse.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Nick and Judy have joined the Global relief efforts A.K.A GRE. Their mission was to H.A.L.O jump into Harran, get into the capital, grab any confidential files, which held info about the virus. The virus makes dead corpses start walking with a desire for human flesh. The problem was, it can infect living people as well. If your bitten, you're dead. That's the rule.

They were riding in a C-130 Cargo Plane. Nick looked at Judy's worried face. This was her first op that was truly life threatening. "Hey carrots, you alright?" Nick asked trying to reassure her. "I'm fine,I-I'm just nervous" she said shakily. "Don't be, we trained for this. I'll never let anything happen to you. Remember that." Nick said boldly. "Ok, thanks" she said. Approximately one minute later, the light turned from red to green, signaling that it's time to jump. "You ready, carrots?" Nick asked. "Yeah!" The Cargo bay door opened. Nick stood on the edge of the Cargo bay door while Judy was right behind him "This damn parachute better work" he thought to himself. "All right Judy, let's go!" He yelled over the volume of the wind. "Right behind you!" She replied loudly. Nick leaned toward the open space and fell off the plane. Judy did the same as well. Once they were right above the clouds, they deployed their parachute. They tried to land on top of a small building. Judy made it but Nick's parachute fucked up and swerved to the right and he got stuck in a tree. "SONOFABITCH!" Nick said in frustration. "Nick! Are you ok?" She said with a terrified voice. "I'm fine! Make sure you're ok! Don't worry about me!" Nick pulled out his knife and cut the left side of the parachute. He swung to the right as a result of cutting the left side of his parachute. "Shit, this is gonna hurt" he thought to himself. He hesitantly cut the right side of the parachute and fell a 10 foot drop to his side. "Argh, fuckin knew it." He said to himself. Judy heard the impact of him hitting the ground. She ran to the edge of the roof to see what happened. "Nick! Can you walk!?" He stood up and looked up to see Judy. "I'm fine!" He replied. He pulled his AR-15 with a 12x scope and a suppressor off of his sling and into his hands. He made sure that his area was clear. "All clear down here!, You?" He advised Judy. "Clear!" She replied. He put his AR-15 back on his sling. He ran at the wall and ran 4 feet up the wall to catch onto a crack in the wall. Then he sprung himself up to grab onto the ledge where Judy was. Once he was up, he pulled out a map from his cargo pocket. "Alright, from what the street is called, we should be right here." He said as he pointed to the building they're at. "We need to head north in order to make it to the capital. Judy nodded in agreement. Nick stood up while scanning the area. "Let's go" he said. As Nick turned toward the edge of the building he felt something snag his sleeve. He turned and saw Judy on her knees. "Nick, I know we were trained for this but... I'm scared. In scared I'm going to lose you" she said shakily. Nick knelled down to get to her height. "Don't worry about me, I'll make sure both of us go home" he said with his signature grin on his face. That sentence made Judy more confident. "Alright, let's go" Judy said.

Nick swung onto the ledge of the building then fell into a roll. Judy did the same but since she was lighter she made less noise. Judy pulled out a compass. "Nick, this way is north" she advised. Nick nodded. They started walking toward the capital. There was a rustle in a nearby bush. Nick raised his rifle at it. It was those walkers they had been told about. PEW. The walker dropped dead. Nick and Judy's ear perked to the sound of a more intense rustling behind them. Both Judy raised their rifles at it. Out came as what seemed like over 1500. "Fucking shit!" Nick exclaimed. They unloaded their mags into the horde of walkers. PEW PEW PEW. They got some but they just kept coming. "SHIT! THEIR CLOSING IN!" Nick yelled. Nick found an alleyway with a fire escape. He grabbed Judy and ran over to the alleyway "Get up to that fire escape, I'll cover you!" Judy ran at the wall and then ran up three more steps to grab onto the edge of the fire escape. She pulled herself up then aimed her rifle at the horde in order to cover Nick. "I'M UP, COME ON!" Nick put his rifle on his sling then ran into the wall and sprung up to grab Judy's hand. She pulled him up into the fire escape. "We can't stay here, we gotta move" Nick advised. They moved into the apartment where the fire escape was. They searched the apartment for anything that they could use. "Hey Judy, wanna party?" He said jokingly with a mag of marijuana in his hand. Judy rolled her eyes at the fox. "Alright we gotta move" Nick advised. They followed the emergency stairs up to the roof. Nick looked over the edge. "No way are we making it there on foot" Nick said. He looked up trying to make out a route using the buildings. "Judy, I found a way out of here, but we're gonna have to run. Ok?" Nick advised. "Ok, but are you going to be able to run long enough?" Judy asked jokingly. "Heh, don't worry about me, just stay behind me" Nick had a running start and jumped the gap onto the next building. Nick looked behind him and saw Judy gracefully glide down into a roll next to him. "You never cease to amaze me." Nick said. "I know" Judy replied with a flattered grin on her face. They stood up to prepare for the next jump. BANG. Nick's pupils dilated as he saw Judy fall to the floor in a puddle of blood. "JUDY!" Nick yelled in terror. He grabbed his AR-15 and aimed at the next building. There were two Rams standing there. One with his barrel extruding smoke. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!". PEW. One ram dropped without the left side of his temple. Nick aimed at the leg of the ram who shot Judy. PEW. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. Nick ran over to Judy. He pulled out a bandage and cover the wound on her stomach. He carried her over his back and propped her up on an air conditioner. He stood up and jumped over to the ram. "You motherfuckers think that you can just fucking go around and kill everything that moves Regardless if it's alive or not? Well your wrong." Nick said softly with a sinister tone. He pulled out his knife and motioned it toward the ram. " NO PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" The ram screamed in horror. "Oh, so you fucking shoot the only person I care about in this whole fucked up world, then you expect a tiny sorry to just brighten up my day? Fuck that." Nick jammed his knife into the Rams shoulder blade. "AAARRRGGHH!" The ram screamed in pain. He cut the remaining flesh holding the arm in place. Then he ripped the arm completely of of his torso. The ram was passed out. Most likely going to die of exsanguination. Nick grabbed the two corpses and tossed them off of the building. He grabbed a face rag out of his pocket to wipe of all of the blood. Once he was cleaned, he dropped down to Judy. He kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder.

It was getting dark and Nick noticed Judy shivering. He took of his BDU top and lay it on Judy as a substitute for a blanket. Nick usually prayed to God in times of desperation. He did the sign of the cross on his chest and put his hands together. "Lord, I need help in order to keep Judy alive. She's the only person I have left that I love. Please forgive me for what I did to those two Rams today. I believe they deserved it but I don't know what you would think." He did the sign of the cross on his chest again. "Amen". He put his arm around Judy and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

******_New allies, new enemy's_**

The next day, Nick pulled out all of his food including Judy's to inventory it. One MRE and two water bottles. Nick looked at Judy with sorrow. "Don't worry, I'll be right back with more food. Nick said reassuringly. He stood up and made his way to the edge of the building. There was an open window to his 11 o'clock. He walked back to get a run up then jumped. He fell through the window and rolled to break his fall. He searched through the cabinets and drawers for anything useful. He found five cans of peaches, three water bottles, and more bandages. "Great, now I can replace her bandage" he thought to himself. He double checked everything to make sure he didn't miss anything. Once he was done, he made his way to the roof of the current building. He started to free run towards Judy. Went he arrived, there were four wolves, one with an AK-47 Kalashnikov, looking at Judy. Nick aimed at the one with the AK. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! ANYONE MOVE AND I WILL BLOW THEIR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Nick yelled with fury in his eyes. All four of the wolves put their hands up and dropped their weapons. "Do you care for her?" One of the wolves asked calmly. Nick blushed under his fur. "YES, I LOVE HER, SO DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Nick said furiously. "We have a sanctuary that you can take her to and tend to her wound" the other wolf advised. "Do you have enough medical supplies in order to treat a bullet wound?" Nick asked after calming down but still aiming at the wolf. "Yes, we do. But they're at the tower" the wolf said. "Take me there" The wolf motioned toward Judy to pick her up. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER" Nick growled. "I'll do it" Nick demanded. Nick picked up Judy in a piggy back ride position and followed to wolves.

After a long walk, they approached a 28 story tower. They went into the entrance which leaded to a ledge they needed to climb. Nick pushed Judy up the ledge then climbed up himself. "We need to get her to Lena" the wolf said. "Who's Lena?" Nick asked. "The doctor" the wolf replied. They all rushed into the elevator and went to the 13th floor. "LENA! We have an injured traveler!" The wolf cried out. A door with a red cross flew open. "Alright, bring them inside!" Nick carried Judy inside the room and onto a bed. Lena unwrapped the bandage to see the wound. "It's just a bullet wound. She'll be fine, don't worry" Lena said reassuringly. "But I need full concentration, so I need to be alone. The wolf put his hand on Nick's shoulder trying to comfort him.

Nick walked out and sat on the bench outside the door. The wolf sat next to him. "You were the one with the AK, right?" Nick asked "yeah" the wolf replied. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name" Nick pointed out. "Brecken. My name's Brecken" he replied. "Alright Brecken, I'm Nick" Nick said. "You were really pissed when we were looking at your girlfriend back there" Brecken said. "Yeah what was that about?" Nick asked "we usually go out in groups and try to find any survivors to take in" he replied. Nick sighed of relief. "What happened anyway?" Brecken asked. "We were free running, looking for supplies. Then we ran into these two Rams. One shot her... Then I lost my shit. I did something I thought I wasn't capable of." Nick explained. "I underst-" Brecken was cut off by Nick. "No you don't understand. I mutilated the poor fucker without giving it a second thought" Nick exclaimed. "When your loved ones are in danger, people can do terrible things in order to keep them alive" Brecken explained. "Thanks man" Nick said with a smile on his face. "No problem" he replied.

Lena came out of the room. "She's awake, she wanted to see Nick" Nick's face lit up. "Alright, I'm coming" Nick stood up and walked into the room. "Hey carrots, how you doin" Nick asked. "Fine, it hurts when I try to sit up, but maybe in a few weeks I can leave" Judy replied. Nick put his hand on Judy's. "The ram who shot you I killed him...I did things I didn't think I was capable of" Nick said "I want to know what you did to the poor maggot sack" Judy said. "I-I cut of his arm. He begged me for mercy but... I hated him so much that I mutilated him and threw him off the building" Nick explained. "You did that... All for me?" Judy asked. "Of course" he replied. Brecken came into the room. "Nick, I need to tell you something" he said as he motioned his head signaling he wants to talk outside. Nick kissed Judy on the forehead and left the room. "What is it?" Nick asked "those Rams that shot Judy, what did they look like?" Brecken asked. "They were wearing black BDU-like suits with yellow claw marks on them" Nick explained. "Fucking shit" Brecken exclaimed. "what?" Nick asked. "The Rams that shot her...were Rais's men" Brecken said. "I'm guessing he's your enemy?" Nick asked. "Yes, and you mutilated one of his men. He's not gonna take that softly. So most likely he's out looking for you.


End file.
